


How To Thoroughly Distract One's Boyfriend

by persephoneggsy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: And Also a Huge Slut, Bottom Tony Stark, But Steve loves him anyway, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Smut, Studying, Texting, Top Steve Rogers, or attempts to study, smut written by an asexual virgin, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Steve's supposed to be studying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I wrote smut for AvAc. This is also my first Stony smut, too.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Steve doesn’t even bother being surprised when the text comes.

He’s just an hour into his planned four-hour study session, holed up in his dorm room and surrounded by books borrowed from the Archives, when his phone buzzes on his bedside table. A cursory glance lets him see Tony’s name lighting up his screen, and all he can do is huff in annoyance.

He’d left very specific instructions to be left _alone_ while he was studying. No one was excluded from that – not Bucky, not Sam, and not even (or perhaps especially) his boyfriend, Tony.

He turns his head away, intent on ignoring the phone, but it buzzes once more, somehow more insistently.

Well.

Maybe it’s his fault for leaving his phone on.

With a sigh, Steve grabs his phone and reads the message that Tony sent.

_i’m bored :P_

Despite his annoyance, Steve feels his lips quirk up in amusement. He resists the urge to text back, “Hi Bored, I’m Steve,” because Tony has already complained very loudly about his tendency to ‘dad joke’ (and no, Steve still isn’t 100% sure what that means), and instead taps out a simple reply.

**Fascinating.**

He moves to put down the phone, but of course, Tony’s reply comes faster.

_asshole. U still studying?_

**Yes. And I’m pretty sure I asked you not to bother me.**

_Steven Grant Rogers! I am your boyfriend, I never bother you!_

**Then what do you call this?**

_Intervention. U need a break, babe. U can’t just study for four hours straight with no break, it’s not natural_

**Not everyone is a genius like you, Tony.**

_Well, obviously._

Steve rolls his eyes.

_But I still don’t want u to burn urself out_

He smiles at that; Tony, for all his dedication to acting like an arrogant jerk, is actually the sweet one in their relationship – though he’ll fight tooth and nail denying it.

**I appreciate it. But I really need to pass Pym’s next test, so…**

_Ugh. I could’ve just tutored u_

**You’d get distracted in the first five minutes.**

_I mean, yeah, but I’d also have an awesome rewards system for when u answer questions correctly_

Steve knows he shouldn’t. Tony’s clearly baiting him. But the longer they chat, the less appealing his textbooks appear to be.

…

Fuck it.

**And what would that be?**

_Striptease. Every answer you get right, I take off my clothes._

It’s exactly the kind of answer Steve was expecting, but he blushes anyway. He can already visualize the scene; Tony, in his room, watching Steve with hooded eyes as he slowly peels off his jacket, revealing the tight black t-shirt and glowing arc reactor in breathtaking detail.

Hands shaking, he manages to text back.

**You pervert. Of course that’s what you’d do.**

_You complaining, babe?_

**Not sure yet. What happens when I get all your clothes off?**

_I’d touch you. Run my hands down your thighs. Maybe get on my knees for you._

Steve’s face is definitely burning now; he’s only glad that Tony isn’t in the room to see it.

**What about when I get an answer wrong? Do I get punished for that?**

_Of course. I’d make you sit back and watch me pleasure myself. You aren’t allowed to touch._

Steve feels a growl building in the back of his throat.

**What if I can’t help myself?**

_You can. You’re such a boy scout, you’d stay right where I tell you to while I start to fuck myself open._

**Jesus Christ, Tony…**

_But, you’re studying. I should just let you get back to it. ;)_

‘Fuck that,’ is his brain’s first response. Though, rationally, he should be thankful that the conversation is ending, and he also knows that Tony is just baiting him again. But the imagery is stuck in his head – Tony, completely naked, on his knees in front of Steve. Or Tony, sitting on his desk, legs spread out, hand drifting down towards his hole, while Steve has to just sit there and _watch._

Steve bites his lip to muffle a groan. Fuck.

Resolve rapidly deteriorating, he types out another reply.

**Fuck my studying. That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Distracting me with sex, you goddamn tease.**

It takes a little longer than usual for Tony to reply, but before Steve can start having second thoughts, his phone buzzes.

_Language, Steve! … But also, yes._

It buzzes again, still Tony, but it’s a picture now. Dubiously, Steve opens the message, only to choke on his own spit when he sees it.

It’s a person, very obviously Tony, though the face is cropped out so that all Steve can see of it is his lips. But that’s not the part that gets him – Tony is shirtless, his arc reactor standing out vividly on his chest, and all he’s wearing in the way of pants is what seems to be a pair of lacy black underwear. One of his hands – the gauntleted one – is holding up the phone, while the other has its fingers dipping teasingly into the waistband. He can already see the outline of his boyfriend’s hardened cock straining against the fabric; his own cock jumps violently at the unexpected sight.

He can barely gather the brain function to reply, but that’s alright, since Tony sends another text soon after the photo.

_Like it?_

‘Damn him,’ Steve thinks. He dials Tony’s number and holds the phone to his ear.

Tony picks up almost immediately.

“Is this a yes?” he asks, voice low and sultry. Steve can practically see his face, filled with both lust and delight.

“Where did you even _get_ that –?”

“Jan and I went shopping the other day,” Tony replies. “Saw them in a display window and thought of you, baby.”

There’s a very distinct groaning coming from Tony’s end of the line, and Steve doesn’t have to try very hard to imagine what it is.

“Are you touching yourself, Tony?” he asks roughly.

“Mmhm,” comes the breathy response. “I can’t help it… They feel so good, Steve. Oh…”

Steve takes a deep breath, then presses his palm against the quickly growing bulge in his jeans. He almost hisses at the pressure, but it temporarily alleviates the heady cloud of arousal that’s fogged up his head.

“What _exactly_ are you doing?” he asks.

“Stroking my cock through the panties. Mm…”

“You’re going to ruin them,” Steve warns, since it would be a shame to lose the pair when he hasn’t seen them in person yet.

“I can always buy more. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby? I could just walk around campus, business as usual, but only you would know what I’m wearing underneath my jeans.”

“God,” Steve grits his teeth, pressing his palm harder against his crotch. “I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Good,” Tony moans. “You could pull me aside, take me somewhere private, and fuck me with the panties still on.”

It’s that mental image that finally makes Steve unzip his jeans. He can see himself bending Tony over a table in an empty Archive, or a desk in an abandoned classroom, his boyfriend’s pert, round ass sticking up, like a prize just for him. And stretching so prettily around that ass is a pair of silk panties just like the one he’s wearing now.

He sighs with relief when his hand touches his bare cock, and Tony hears it.

“Please tell me you have your cock out, baby.”

“I do.”

He can hear Tony lick his lips. “God, I want you so badly, Steve.”

Steve managed to hum, perfectly nonchalant, even as he began to stroke his own cock. “I’ll bet you do. Was that why you were so upset when I didn’t want you to bother me today? You had this nice surprise all planned out, and I went and ruined it, didn’t I?”

“ _Yes,”_ Tony says, whiny and breathless. “I was going to invite you over so you could see them. I even prepped myself, Steve. I’m open and hard and _aching_ for you _,_ and you had to ruin it.”

Steve swallows thickly, grip tightening around the base of his cock. “Fuck. I’m so sorry, Tony, I didn’t mean to… How can I make it up to you?”

“Fuck me,” he groans. “Tell me what you’re gonna do with that fat cock of yours the next time you see me.”

 He can do that. Before, Steve was shy around this sort of thing, but Tony was nothing if not encouraging. So now he speaks with no tremor in his voice, just desperate neediness to please his lover.

“I could fuck your face,” he offers first, barely suppressing a grin when Tony moans loudly in response. “You love that, don’t you, Tony? When I hold you by your hair and thrust into your pretty little mouth until you’re choking on my cock?”

“God, _yes,”_ whines Tony.

“You want me to come down your throat?” Steve asks. “No, wait, I think I’ll finish on your face instead. You love being covered in cum, too, you filthy slut.”

“ _Steve,”_ Tony’s voice is pleading and high-pitched. Steve thumbs the slit of his cock and tilts his head back, picturing his boyfriend in his mind.

“Are you fucking yourself right now, Tony? Are you filling yourself up with your fingers, wishing it was my cock instead?”

“Yes, God, please Steve, _fuck –!”_

“I wish it was my cock inside you right now, too. I want to fuck you so badly, babydoll. I’d pull those panties to the side and push right in. You always look so good stretched around me.”

“Fuck,” Tony begged, breath hitching the moment Steve uttered his pet name, “Steve, I’m so close, keep talking –!”

Steve speeds up his own pace, his strokes becoming slicker with the ooze of precum that’s dribbled down his cock.

“I’d pin you down against the bed,” he groans. “Fuck your ass into the mattress. Make you scream so loud the whole school can hear you. Every one of our friends would know what a needy whore you are, how much you love my cock inside you. But you wouldn’t care, would you, babydoll? All you care about is getting me to cum in that greedy ass of yours.”

“Yes, baby,” Tony mewls. “Yes to all of it, fuck… You’re so good to me, baby, love it when you talk so fucking dirty…!”

“It’s your fault,” growls Steve. “The things you do to me, doll, it’s unbelievable. I just wanna ruin you, watch my cum leak from your loose, fucked-out hole.”

“Steve,” gasps Tony. “Steve, oh _fuck!”_

“Cum for me, babydoll,” Steve orders. “Cum all over yourself.”

And Tony obeys. He let out a high-pitched cry, one that Steve recognizes. He could see it so clearly; cum spurting from Tony’s cock, staining his stomach and the panties, while his face was red and his eyes were hazy with lust. He wondered if Tony had been stroking himself to completion, or if he’d had his fingers in his hole the entire time. The thought of Tony cumming untouched, with only Steve’s words, tipped Steve over the edge and sent him spiraling into his own climax.

For a few minutes, all they could hear was each other’s labored breathing. Steve glances down at his hand, finding it covered with sticky white fluid.

Tony was the first to break the silence.

“Fuck, Steve, that was so good…”

Steve chuckles weakly. “It was. And I hope you’re happy with yourself. There’s no way I can study now.”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Tony put on his most innocent voice. “Professor Pym canceled the next exam. He’s going out on another one of his dimension-hopping trips, so he’ll be gone for the next week.”

“What?” Steve balks.

“Guess you won’t need to study after all.”

He could practically _hear_ Tony’s shit-eating grin.

“… Tony.”

“Yes, baby?” Tony purrs.

“I’m going to leave my dorm room. I’m going to return all the books I checked out. Then I’m coming over, and I expect to find you face-down and ass-up on your bed, hands behind your back. Do you understand me?”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “I – shit, yes, Steve, _hurry up –!”_

"Leave the panties on."

Steve hangs up the phone, cleans himself up, and grabs his books before heading out the door. He passes by Sam and Bucky soon after he dashes away from the Archives, and they both regard him curiously.

“Yo, Steve, thought you were studying all day?” asks Sam.

“Change of plan,” Steve shouts over his shoulder as he runs past them. “I have to go see Tony.”

Almost immediately, Bucky makes a face. “Oh God, they’re doing another weird sex thing.”

“Stay away from Stark Tower for the next two hours!” Steve orders, just before disappearing around the corner. Bucky gags loudly after him, while Sam only shouts back an affirmative, and Steve can’t stop grinning.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Eggsy, now Tony. I always turn my faves into big sluts lol
> 
> My tumblr is also [persephoneggsy](http://persephoneggsy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
